Minecraft No. 2
IMPORTANT NOTICE: spacepuppy is not allowed on this page due to his vandalism and selfishness. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:I_am_a_spacepuppy/My_apology Minecraft page RULES: No cursing or griefing No spamming Try base it off one of your previous survival adventures so that we dont have anybody getting stacks of diamonds on day one (unless thats happened to you before then what can i say) *Henry Hudson has joined the server Henry Hudson: Ah, a new server, time to punch trees! Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) has joined the server is that guy doing over there? GiantNate91 has joined the server GiantNate91: Hi Neptune! And, uh, why am I inside your body? Yoda has joined the server Yoda: Hey now IM inside your body Giantnate91! MintCrepe has joined the server MintCrepe: Oh... I’m here now I guess... I need wood. GiantNate91: Me too! GiantNate91 starts gathering wood Henry Hudson digs out a hole in the mountain as a first shelter GiantNate91: Whew! I have over 19 stacks of oak wood, now what should I do? Henry Hudson: I will give you 16 coal for one stack of oak Yoda has made the advancement "Getting an upgrade!" Yoda: guys im going down a cave system to mine stuff anybody in? Henry Hudson: Nah, I have no armor and barely any food GiantNate91: sure, let’s trade! 1 hour later GiantNate91: Guys, it’s getting dark, and I’ve got beds. let’s sleep! GiantNate91 has made the advancement “Sweet Dreams“! Henry Hudson: OK, thanks for the wood. I can finally start my house Yoda: coming back out! Cavd system tomorrow! GiantNate91 starts to place down dirt Spyroclub1 has joined the server Spyroclub1: I am the chicken. Bawk bawk suckers. Spyroclub1 takes all the food and runs. Chicken was slain my ocelot Yoda: guys im going down the cave system! Yoda: wahoo! Ive found some iron and whats this? Yoda: ooh! Diamond! Yoda tried to swim in lava Henry Hudson: sigh Henry Hudson: I found two wolves and I tamed them, I'll call one Clay and the other Hudson. GiantNate91 realizes his food is gone GiantNate91: Hey! WHO TOOK ALL MY FOOD? WAS IT YOU, HENRY? GiantNate91 punches Henry Hudson GiantNate91 was slain by wolf (p.s. on the bncs server I accidentally hit Spyro multiple times cuz of AOE sword damage and I got cornered by his wolf =p) MintCrepe: Uh hey, when you guys were doing all of that I was getting everything I need... full iron some food... oh and my house. How does it look? a Henry Hudson: I got 30 emeralds from stealing wheat from villages and trading it with the villagers. And by giving them all of my rotten flesh and paper GiantNate91: Huh, that’s pretty cool. And MintCrepe... your house sucks. Henry Hudson: "No griefing" is no longer a server rule Henry Hudson pulls out flint and steel and TNT Spyroclub1 has joined the game, takes Henry's flint and steel and sets Henry on fire. Spyroclub1: Griefer, no griefing. Henry Hudson: AJLSDFL;AJDL;FKJA;LSKDJF;LAKJF;LKASDJLF;K Henry Hudson sprints into a nearby river. Henry Hudson was impaled by drowned. MintCrepe: FREE LOOT!! Takes all of Henry Hudsons loot MintCrepe: “No griefing is no longer a server rule” Also, GN91, bold words for someone in PVP distance. Spyroclub1 was killed by sheep Yoda: RUNNNN! PILLAGERS ARE COMING! RUNNNN! Yoda: Nobody? Fine, ill do it myself. Puts TNT Yoda: ALRIGHT GAMERS TIME TO BLOWN THEM UP!!! Lights up TNT with one heart Yoda was blown up by TNT GiantNate91: Ooh, Yoda had an iron sword! GiantNate91: MintCrepe, it’s on! Henry Hudson: I got a power 4 bow from fishing, you're all goin' down. Henry Hudson one shot kills a creeper MintCrepe: Ok then GN91.... GiantNate91 was slain by MintCrepe MintCrepe: I had full iron... I guess we should kill the Pillagers now... MintCrepe kills a pillager before running away with low hearts Spyroclub1 was killed by pig Yoda: okay ive done more mining, and i now have a STONE SWORD AND FULL IRON ARMOUR AND A SHIELD PREPARE TO GET REKT NUBS MintCrepe: Are you sure about that? A redstone contraption pushes Yoda into lava, but he survives and ender pearls out The ender pearl teleported him into a massive chicken farm Yoda was squished too much Spyroclub1: Wait chickens Yoda is my friend. GiantNate91 runs at MintCrepe and slashes him MintCrepe was slain by GiantNate91 GiantNate91: Take that! Oh, and mint, I have something to give you. Yoda builds 200 block tall scaffolding and drags GiantNate91 to the top while he was AFK Henry Hudson doesn't notice Giantnate on the scaffolding Henry Hudson: That scaffolding tower is SO ugly Henry Hudson breaks the scaffolding GiantNate91 hit the ground too hard Category:The room Category:Wiki Page Category:Games Category:Fun Category:Minecraft Category:Community Activities Category:Activity Category:Vandalized Page Category:Banned Category:Wiki page Category:Events Category:Community events Category:Articles Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Articles with over 50 comments Category:Articles with 69 comments